Katy and Jeanette's Typical world
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Katy and Jeanette here you've seen show's like Ask Simon Alvin and Britt's Midnight party house  Dave's Question and Answer show Jeanette Answer's your questions Charlene Answers your Questions Adam Seville's Wacky world well get ready for a new show .
1. Chapter 1

Katy and Jeanette's Typical world

**Katy and Jeanette here you've seen show's like Ask Simon Alvin and Britt's Midnight party house Dave's Question and Answer show Jeanette Answer's your questions Charlene Answers your Questions Adam Seville's Wacky world Jill and Alvin Seville's Midnight House party and Sheryl and Brittany's Awesome world . **

**Well a New show is going to hit the Air **

**Katy and Jeanette's Typical world you may think its another Question and Answer show but it is and not only that we are going to have Crew OC guest Star's from the Sqeakquel along with from this Movie Chip wrecked add that to the fact that we are also going to even have our own Band Guest Star at times plus we are even throwing in a few other twists in the show as well . **

**And Not only that we even take Random Questions as well even Questions from other OC's like James Phelan and yes even the cast from the Sqeakquel but get this we are also throwing in some Ideas and help Narrow down the Song selection for Chip wrecked in order to use what songs that we have and to make a Awesome Soundtrack . So then Send in your Questions about us our Band and even send Random Questions that's right we take Random Questions as well . **

**Katy and Jeanette Seville . **


	2. Welcome to our first episode

Welcome to our first episode

Katy : Hi and welcome to our first thanksgiving special of Katy and Jeanette's typical world Look I know that we have been busy isn't that right Jeanette

Jeanette : Yea that's right we had yea half tour to do and oh boy is Alvin embarrassed that I captured romantic moments between him and Jill

Katy : Yea seems Adam and Brittany didn't mind one bit but moving on seems we have two questions from Duke and Sathausser and there asking

**Katy! Your sexy like me! And no I'm not a girl. If you could do anything but only once what would you do? If you two were boys for one day what would you do?**

**How old is Katy? Does she have a boyfriend? Have you heard of Dukes Secret Hideout? What do you like more cookies or donuts? Have you ever gotten into a fight? Do toddlers annoy you? Are you in school? Why am I asking YOU all these stupid questions?**

**Tell your friend and family about me?**

Katy : Well Duke did you like the autographed Picture that we took at our Russian Concert I think Steven and you were there

Jeanette : Ok Sathausser is an author on fanfiction just like chipmunkfanatic anyway check out some of his work but our show only comes around the Holidays so look for us around thanksgiving and even be on the look out for our thanksgiving special and even our Christmas special along with yea that's right our New years special ok Katy sounds like we need to answer some Questions

Katy : Oh right Jeanette ok you wanted to know how old I am I'm 15 bound to turn 16 yea I got a boyfriend its Joe can't say I've gotten into a fight before I would have to say Donuts but to be fair I think Jeanette and I love cookies so yea nah Toddlers don't annoy me I love children and always will yea we all are we go to West Eastman High school and your Questions aren't stupid and I'll let Jeanette put a few words in next time we go to have a family meeting or something like that anyway I do have some news now that our tour is done we still have a few more songs to work on but I just wanna say this that the bonus CD will come out the same day as the movie the same with our own CD as well hope our fans like it

Jeanette : Yea anyway I wanted to say this even though the fans loved the boys and girls of rock n roll we still need a lot of time to finalize the Album and get it ready so anyway without further ado lets roll the video for every one to see

" Hey Adam Britt you two awake" Asked Alvin . " Yea now that I am awake what do you want" Asked Adam annoyed. " Oh not much I hope Brittany loves spiders" Snickered Alvin . Adam's face started to turn Beat red just waiting for Alvin to send him over the edge And Alvin did just that luckily Jeanette was filming the whole thing and that's when Britt found the spider but then her face Turned beat red and they both kicked Alvin's Ass while Dave and Claire weren't looking.

Katy : I remember now it was the first fight ever on the tour bus pour Brittany hope she was alright

Jeanette : Oh trust me they were but Alvin wasn't oh boy was everyone laughing at the site they just saw Alvin just running for his very life I mean I have to admit it was funny as hell but still Alvin got his face stomped and Katy no one would help him cause it was long overdue time for him to get a butt whooping but they were nice enough to doctor him up but gave him a warning it went something like this

" If you EVER do that again I will make sure that I tell Dave personally and I'll let Eleanor to kick your ass More than ever before" Said Adam . As the others walked out of the Bathroom with a doctored up Alvin he knew it was long over due time for something like this but over time the bruises healed but he knew that no bones were broken but even the great Alvin Seville needed to be put in his place but from that point on he never pulled any pranks on Adam or the others only on Halloween and maybe Christmas but never on a tour .

Jeanette : yea we all put Alvin in his Place that Day while Claire were out at a restaurant so we were alone that Day but when they got home that night we were all asleep still we had to do something to stop Alvin from pulling pranks on Britt and Adam but everything was alright from that point on .

Katy : Well we have some news . Here we have a story about Justin Bieber getting a girl Pregnant but we all know that it's fake in other news Justin Timberlake came to the Marine Core Ball with one very lucky Girl but a lot of rumors are going around first about Selena Gomez dating JB and now this story sounds fake to me out on the East coast a bill for bullying was past in Texas a Judge beat his 16 year old Daughter with a belt and took it to her legs and her mom was in there as well same belt said he would beat her into Submission or something like that but she did the smart thing and capture it all on video and upload it to sites like 4chan as for who they are well even we don't know Jeanette don't you have some movie news

Jeanette : Oh yea I do coming out December 16th of this year is Alvin and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked the Soundtrack got released yesterday as did a new Need for speed game anyway the movie Green lantern just hit DVD as did Pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides and I can't wait to see the original Six of us on DVD anyway a new movie / Story is gonna hit fanfiction Adam and the Chipmunks : Chip wrecked also using our Soundtrack as well Starring the the 18 of us plus the Cast from the Sqeakquel and the cast from this movie and yes there will be an interview and yes at the End we will Sing the famous Song Witch Doctor by none other than the chipmunks and yes Dave will Sing it with us but anyway Cars two already out on DVD .

Katy : Well thanks Jeanette and send in your questions as well cause we will have some more news as well celebrity world news and movie news as well and maybe we will show you some more of what happened on our tour as well so till then you stay classy world this Katy and Jeanette Typical world


	3. Its not that we have anything against Al

Its not that we have anything against Alvin

Katy : Hi and welcome to another episode of Katy and Jeanette's typical world on last episode we talked about some stuff and some celebrity news along with Movie and story news so sounds like we have someone to answer to oh its Shathausser all he says is this

**Jeez, what do you have against Alvin?**

Jeanette : Its not that we have anything against Alvin its just that we hate it when he pulls a prank or pranks in the night when we need our sleep the most , ok maybe we went a little over board and Alvin if you are watching this we are sorry for going over board about doing that to you long story short is we are sorry so Katy I take it our thanksgiving Special was released ?

Katy : Yea Jean it was but back on the 18th a little early though but we got it out there and only 3 days till Thanksgiving and half a month till Chipwrecked comes out totally awesome and two more specials are coming out as well our Christmas Special / New years its two rolled into one so Boys and girls be sure to watch Adam and the chipmunks : Christmas / New years Special coming on the 22nd of December not only that but we are also doing a possible Valentines Special we haven't a clue but we do know for a fact that we are going to be doing chipwrecked so here's a clip

After Dave drove the kids home they all got out of the car and headed into the house to rest but Dave had some news he wanted to tell his children . " Kids were going on Vacation cause I know you have all worked hard plus I think its time we take some time to ourselves and not have to worry about doing concerts signing autographs and tours" Said Dave . Everyone was Excited about going on a cruise its just what the Doctor

Ordered . " Now there is going to be some rules in place mostly for Alvin and Jill you two had better listen up" Said Dave Sternly . Rule 1 No Bothering the Captain or any of the other Staff or anyone else . Rule 2 no going on the Upper Decks with out my say so Understood ? Good . Rule 3 if Alvin and Or Jill cause any trouble get either me or Claire alright ? Ok then one Final Rule . Rule 4 No talking to anyone you may or don't know everyone understand the rules" Said Dave . Everyone Nodded there heads even Alvin and Jill knowing those two there bound to cause trouble . " Dave Rules is my Middle name" Said Alvin . " Yea what he said" Said Jill . " Ok Kids we are going to be leaving in a bout a few days or so . So Start packing that way we leave prepared" Said Claire . As everyone scurried off to there bedrooms to get ready Adam and Brittany had to remain cause Dave had to talk to them . " Adam and Brittany I wanted to talk to you about something that's been bugging me for awhile now" Said Dave . "Well I just get the feeling that Ian or his Band might be there on the cruise ship which is why I'm not taking any chances I'm going to have some security on the ship just in case they do show up and if they do they will be removed" Said Dave .

Katy : And that was the clip of Adam and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked Look for it at Fanfiction December 17th of this year


	4. You were there weren't you ?

You were there weren't you ?

Katy : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Katy and Jeanette's typical world

Jeanette : Thank you Katy now then we have something that just came up , and the fourth episode of Dukes Secret hideout was kind of awesome and kind of not ok first off getting Alvin all mad like that not a good idea so then on to the Question / Comment or something like that

**Why on Earth would I bring Steven to that concert?**

**He's weird and thinks I'm supposed to pay him**

**And say I insulted Jill but not directly (Don't look at the forth chapter of Dukes Secret Hideout) would that be wrong?**

Katy : If you remember we sent you an Email and Tickets to our Concert for the both of you

And Weird how could Steven be weird he didn't come off sounding weird

And lastly if you insulted Jill yea it would be wrong and yea like Jean said we took a look at the fourth episode of Dukes Secret Hideout and I have to wonder as to how you got a hold of Alvin now that is interesting . Anyway though Jean anything interesting today ?

Jeanette : Nah nothing much just boring till the movie comes out so anyway Send in your Oc's to be featured on our show or any of the other shows doesn't matter who and on to the final piece of info I wanted to share our show is also covering Christmas and New years and yea we will cover thanksgiving and share our thoughts on it that's right the entire Band and our Guest April plus we may have a few others as well though we have been thinking of staring in a cross over of Harry potter and AATC or how about Justice League and AATC what do you guys think be sure to tell us .

Katy : Thanks Jeanette how now that's a mouth full like she said after the movie we will do a Interview with the cast and the OC's and even the Original Six yes that's right the six of us though we are working on a Bleach and AATC Crossover though we never got it done in time . ok Send in your Questions and which OC you want Featured till next time see ya


	5. Only two days left till thanksg

Only two days left till thanksgiving

Katy : Hi and welcome Back to another episode of Katy and Jeanette's Typical world So Jean two days left huh

Jeanette : Yea Theodore and Eleanor are excited about thanksgiving

Katy : Yea that's awesome anyway though you should See Brittany and Adam seems that they sleep in the same bed every night

Jeanette : Katy we live in the same house I have noticed though Adam and Brittany do seem pretty close to each other anyway we have some Questions or Comments and a request this ones from Duke

**I swear Steven is emo or deppressed or something**

**I still wonder how he got married**

**But anyway can I be on your show?**

**Please I promise I won't hit on you but Jeanette is a different story...**

Katy : Maybe he got forced into it , Yea I wouldn't mind though what's so bad about Jeanette anyway

And here 's one from Mr. Wooferz and he says

**Who's your best friend**

**Does 'Duke' annoy you (He annoys me)**

Jeanette : My best friend would have to be Simon I don't think Duke annoys me but here's some advice tune out duke if he annoys you tune him out

Katy : Wow Jean you sure know how to handle things these days .

Jeanette : Yea so anyway though Next episode Duke is going to be on Katy and Jeanette's Typical world so be sure to tune in to the next episode anyway got some news on beiber get this he is going to sue this girl for accusing him of getting her pregnant with her 3 month old son I know fake but still its quite fun but in time Beiber is going to either A get shot or B have something Thrown at him either during a concert or off stage no surprise there I mean we are the real deal we dress the way we want and we choose our own songs . Ok Moving off that I just wanted to say Happy thanksgiving to everyone across the Dimensions and yes all of our specials are being aired across dimensions that way everyone can watch them hope that they don't mind

Katy : I'm sure that they won't Jean well we still have to get our movie filmed on a cruise ship once done oh boy is everyone going to lining up to pay top dollar for this one . So till next episode you stay classy world this is Katy and Jeanette's typical world CHOW


	6. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving Awesome

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving Awesome

Katy : Hi and welcome to another episode of Katy and Jeanette's Typical world and we have a special Guest from the Hit show Dukes Secret Hideout so please welcome Duke

Duke : Hey thanks ya know your Brother Alvin just Beat me up and yea my head is throbbing

Jeanette : Well what ever you said to him must have really got him mad enough to do that to you

Duke : Well Jean your right I think I just popped my mouth off to the wrong person

Katy : Well anyway though we have some Questions from a couple of People today so lets get to them

Jeanette : Ok this first one is From Sathausser

**Why is Duke so bad at singing?**

**Why would you want him on your show?**

**And Jeanette how does it make you feel when you and Simon are called 'geeks'?**

**Katy what do you do in your freetime?**

Katy : Well I don't know what I do in my freetime mostly help around the house if anyone needs it

Duke : Am I really that Bad ?

Katy : Well he did request to be on the show should be that simple

Jeanette : I does hurt us to be called Geeks Nerds but that's who we are

Katy : ok our next set of Questions is from Pov and he asks

**So Katy if you found out that you were going to die or be killed in two days (and there is absolutely no way to stop it) what would you do?**

**And what would you rather: going to Hell or have all your family get murdered and get blamed for it**

Katy : Well I'm not sure how I would handle it ,First off I would make the last days of my life the most memorable ,I would say Both me going to hell and having my family murdered and someone else get blamed for it

Jeanette :

Duke : Huh now I wonder what is going through Katy's Head right now ?

Katy : Gee guys its just a couple of questions not that none of that would happen

Jeanette : Ok so this morning I was watching the Today show and yes Justin Beiber was up on Stage singing like total Crap he even did a terrible cover of Santa Clause is Coming to town for the Movie Arthur Christmas the damn guy is even going right ahead and doing a Christmas Album yeesh can this guy suck even more usher was solid unlike Beiber he sucked ass Sorry I just hate him as does the rest of us I just can't wait to see chpwrecked when it comes out but anyway we are going to be having thanksgiving as a family tomorrow still it sure beats traveling by plane train or Car

Katy : yea your right still though I never liked traveling as much though

Duke : well this is turning out quite interesting think you guys were watching that me and Steven were as well and even we hate Justin

Jeanette : Well put Duke well put

Katy : Well that about wraps up this episode of KATY AND JEANETTE'S TYPICAL WORLD so till next time send in your Questions chow


	7. Happy Holidays to everyone out there

Happy Holidays to everyone out there

Katy : Hi and welcome back to another episode of Katy and Jeanette's typical world today on the show we are having the entire Band Guest Star in a few Minutes but first on to some Questions Jeanette ?

Jeanette : Yea Katy and we have one from Jacob Ringwood Seville and he says

***Plays a few notes on his trombone***

**Hey guys! What's up?**

**My question is:**

**Jeanette, how have you and Simon been? (Didn't see you when we were filming "Adam And The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked") Are you doing well? "What's up with you and Simon" is what I'm asking.**

**Plus I'm here to tell you, I'm okay, I just got a few scratches, after you had me do a stunt in Chipwrecked and I fell down and hurt myself. I'm OKAY! I'm ready to be interviewed when the time comes!**

**Peace and love! Chow!**

***Plays something random on Trombone until Alvin tells him to stop***

Jeanette : Me and Simon are quite fine as to how we are doing though just fine as for the Stunt you did while filming AATC : Chipwrecked well since you only have a few scratches hope your Ok for the final Shoot taking Place on a Deserted Island . Ok Katy Bring out our Guests

Katy : Right Jeanette … And Now the Moment you all have been waiting for the Famous Band that took the world by Storm ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS !

(The Band walks out as Living on a prayer by Bon Jovi Plays)

Katy : Hey and welcome to the show

Adam : Well thanks for having us

Katy : Well like they say its good to have you all here now Fans said that they can't wait your new movie to come out some even said that the cast from The Sqeakquel and even the cast for this movie so how do you feel about that ?

Adam : Well we do feel great about it still being in the Sqeakquel was Awesome and being in this Movie will be great so Look for Adam and the chipmunks : Chipwrecked Coming at you December 17th , 2011 the same for the Soundtrack

Alvin : Yea what he said

Brittany : Yea our Album is going to kick a lot of butt and maybe attract some new fans

Simon : I tend to agree on that

Theodore : This will be awesome hope you all like it

Eleanor : Yup our new Movie will be slammin


End file.
